wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hey Diddle Diddle (episode)
Hey Diddle Diddle is the 11th episode of the 11-minute version of TV Series 6. Songs # Hey Diddle Diddle # The Mooche Plot Murray notices Jeff is asleep. Let's wake him up. 1, 2, 3, Wake up Jeff! Jeff wakes up and said it's time for a nursery rhyme. *'Song #1': Hey Diddle Diddle What Am I? Anthony is dressed up like a cowboy today. Yee-Ha! Captain Feathersword arrives and asks if that's Anthony. Anthony affirms. Captain asks what he's dressed as today. Anthony replies, "Guess." Captain says well he's got a diving bell on his head. Anthony replies, "Oh, no, it's not." Captain replies, "Oh, yes, it is." This repeats a few times. Captain gives up. Anthony tells Captain, "Ask our friends." Captain turns to the camera and asks. He gets back the answer of a cowboy hat. Captain guesses that, and he is right. Anthony asks what his lasso is. Captain says that's a cowboy lariat. Anthony affirms saying it's a lariat or lasso. Anthony asks what he has on, referring to his shirt. Captain says it's a doctor's cost. Anthony says, "Oh, no, it's not." Captain replies, "Oh, yes, it is." This repeats a few times. Captain gives up. Anthony tells Captain, "Ask our friends." Captain turns to the camera and asks. He gets back the answer of cowboy's shirt. Captain says that, and he is right. Next, Anthony points to his pants. Captain says those are sailor pants. Anthony replies, "Oh, no, they're not." Captain replies, "Oh, yes, they are." This repeats a few times. Captain gives up. Anthony tells Captain, "Ask our friends." Captain turns to the camera and asks. He gets back the answer of cowboy chaps. Anthony summarizes his outfit. What is he? Captain reviews the clues, but still doesn't know. He wants another clue. Anthony swings his lasso and says "Yee-hoo! Ride 'em Ride 'em" Captain knows now; he's a cowboy! Now there's one question left to ask. Where are you going? Anthony answers he is going to rescue some cattle. So Anthony and Captain leave to go do just that. Jeff is in a purple zoot suit. He meows and introduces the next song. *'Song #2': The Mooche Gallery JeffSleepinginTVSeries6.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTVSeries6.jpg|Jeff waking up MurrayandJeffinTVSeries6.jpg|''"Now that I'm wide awake and feeling fine, let's listen to a Nursery Rhyme". HeyDiddleDiddle.jpg|"Hey Diddle Diddle" BallroomDancing3.png|Emily, Anthony, Sam and Clare ballroom dancing HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)2.png|Anthony as a cowboy HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)3.png|Captain Feathersword arrives. HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)4.png|"Anthony, is that you?" HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)5.png|"It is, Captain." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)6.png|"Ahoy there, Anthony." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)7.png|"Hello, Captain." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)8.png|"Anthony, what are you dressed as today?" HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)9.png|"Guess." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)10.png|"Well, you've got a diving bell on your head." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)11.png|"Oh no, it's not." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)12.png|"Oh yes, it is." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)13.png|"What is it then, Anthony?" HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)14.png|"Ask our friends." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)15.png|"Do you think it's a cowboy hat?" HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)16.png|"Anthony, they think you're wearing a cowboy hat." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)17.png|"They're right, it is a cowboy hat on my head." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)18.png|"What do you think this is, Captain?" HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)19.png|"I know, it's a cowboy lariette or lasso!" HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)20.png|"Exactly right. It is a cowboy lariette or lasso." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)21.png|"What do you think I'm wearing here, Captain?" HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)22.png|"I know what that is, Anthony. That's a doctor's coat." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)23.png|"Oh no, it's not." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)24.png|"Oh yes, it is." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)25.png|"If it's not a doctor's coat, what is it, Anthony?" HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)26.png|"Ask our friends." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)27.png|"Do you think it's a cowboy shirt?" HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)28.png|"Anthony, they think you're wearing a cowboy shirt." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)29.png|"You're right, Captain, it is a cowboy shirt." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)30.png|"Captain, what do you think I'm wearing here?" HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)31.png|"I think you're wearing sailors pants." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)32.png|"Oh no, they're not." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)33.png|"Oh yes, they are." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)34.png|"If they're not sailors pants, what are they?" HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)35.png|"Ask our friends." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)36.png|"Do you think they're cowboy chaps?" HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)37.png|"Anthony, they think you're wearing cowboy chaps." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)38.png|"They're exactly right, Captain. They are cowboy chaps." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)39.png|"So I'm wearing a cowboy hat on my head" HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)40.png|"I've got a cowboy lariette or lasso" HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)41.png|"I'm wearing a cowboy shirt" HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)42.png|"and I have cowboy chaps on." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)43.png|"So what do you think I'm dressed as, Captain?" HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)44.png|"Let me see now." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)45.png|"Cowboy hat," HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)46.png|"cowboy lariette or lasso," HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)47.png|"cowboy shirt" HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)48.png|"and cowboy chaps." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)49.png|"I still don't know what it is, Anthony." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)50.png|"Do you think you could give me a bit more of a clue?" HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)51.png|"Of course I can, Captain. Watch this." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)52.png|"Yee-hoo! Ride 'em, ride 'em, ride 'em!" HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)53.png|"Oh, Anthony, I know! You're a cowboy!" HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)54.png|"You're right, Captain, I'm a cowboy!" HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode).jpg|Cowboy Anthony and Captain Feathersword HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)55.png|"There's only one important question left to ask." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)56.png|"What's that, Captain?" HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)57.png|"Where are you going?" HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)58.png|"I'm going to rescue some cattle with you, Captain. Let's go." HeyDiddleDiddle(Episode)59.png|Anthony and Captain leaving TheMooche-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing Duke Ellington's "The Mooche" TheMooche.jpg|"The Mooche" Category:Episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 6 Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:2008 Category:2008 episodes Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:Music Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 6 Galleries